Perzoe One shot
by GoldenHoopa
Summary: Summary in story.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea as I was re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-reading Titan's Curse, and this is the result. Also, comment if you think I should do a short epilogue. Remember to R &R!**

"This is just pairrr-fect," the manticore gloated.

He was wearing a ratty black trench coat over his Westover Hall uniform, which was torn and stained. His military haircut had grown out spiky and greasy. He hadn't shaved recently, so his face was covered in silver stubble. Basically he didn't look much better than the guys down at the soup kitchen.

"Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia," the manticore said. "I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!"

On either side of him stood two armed security guys, some of the mortal mercenaries I'd seen in D.C. Two more stood on the next boat dock over, just in case we tried to escape that way. There were tourists all around—walking down the waterfront, shopping at the pier above us—but I knew that wouldn't stop the manticore from acting.

"Where… where are the skeletons?" I asked the manticore.

He sneered. "I do not need those foolish undead! The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!"

I needed time to think. I had to save Bessie. I could dive into the sea, but how could I make a quick getaway with a five-hundred-pound cow serpent? And what about my friends?

"We beat you once before," I said.

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And, alas… that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now."

Zoë notched an arrow and aimed it straight at the manticore's head. The guards on either side of us raised their guns.

I realized what would happen a moment before it did. As the guards pulled the triggers, I jumped in front of Zoë, protecting her. My eyes bulged as I realized I had left my Nemean Lion coat with Apollo. I flew backwards from the bullet force and crashed into Zoë.

Then a lot of things happened at once.

Grover played his pipes, causing the guards to fall into the water. Thalia rushed the Manticore, he flinched from the shield, but still attacked. Big mistake.

"That's for hurting my cousin!" she shouted with rage, as she activated her spear and _speared_ him through the chest. I was about to congratulate them when I felt a burning sensation in my chest.

"No." I heard Zoë mutter. "No. No. NO. NO!" She screamed.

I was fading between blackness and the scene in front of me as I said,

"Zoë." She was sobbing as she looked at me.

"I just want to tell you something." I said as everything decided to change from black/color to fuzzy red.

"Zoë, as I'm about to die, I just realized something." Her eyes widened and she sobbed harder.

"Zoë… I… love… yo…" I said as everything faded away.

She was openly crying now as she hugged Percy's body as she said

"I love you too."

 **(Please see top)**


	2. Epilogue

Zoë notched an arrow and aimed it straight at the manticore's head. The guards on either side of us raised their guns.

I realized what would happen a moment before it did. As the guards pulled the triggers, I jumped in front of Zoë, protecting her. My eyes bulged as I realized I had left my Nemean Lion coat with Apollo. I flew backwards from the bullet force and crashed into Zoë.

Then a lot of things happened at once.

Grover played his pipes, causing the guards to fall into the water. Thalia rushed the Manticore, he flinched from the shield, but still attacked. Big mistake.

"That's for hurting my cousin!" she shouted with rage, as she activated her spear and _speared_ him through the chest. I was about to congratulate them when I felt a burning sensation in my chest.

"No." I heard Zoë mutter. "No. No. NO. NO!" She screamed.

I was fading between blackness and the scene in front of me as I said,

"Zoë." She was sobbing as she looked at me.

"I just want to tell you something." I said as everything decided to change from black/color to fuzzy red.

"Zoë, as I'm about to die, I just realized something." Her eyes widened and she sobbed harder.

"Zoë… I… love… yo…" I said as everything faded away.

She was openly crying now as she hugged Percy's body as she said

"I love you too."

 **(LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak)**

 **2 years later**

As the Titans began to attack Olympus, Zoë was sitting, imprisoned in the garden of Hesperides, shut out by her sisters. As she heard the shouts of her Lady Artemis, she sat broodily and reflected.

She remembered the one who saved her from being shot.

The one who she missed sorely.

The one who told her he loved her.

As she began to remember the way his hair flowed in all directions, she failed to notice the monster sneaking up on her.

"Aha!" said the Fury Alecto, as she grabbed Zoë and flew with her to the underworld.

"Zoë Nightshade, for refusing to fight on the side of the gods, you shall be forever imprisoned in the Underworld!" boomed Hades. "Unfortunately, though I would put you in Punishment, a dying soul asked for you to join them when you had died. I am not one to dishonor their request. Goodbye, Zoë Nightshade." She was pulled into darkness for a second and then woke up in a bright field. She could smell delicious food and hear people laughing. She also felt an arm around her waist...

She jumped backwards and nearly punched Perseus Jackson in the face. As soon as she saw who it was, she brought back her fist and hugged him. Then, very lightly, she kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you." she whispered, and she realized his lips tasted of sea salt.

He smiled and said, "Love you."

As they gazed into each others eyes for a few more seconds, suddenly a bright flash illuminated them briefly.

They turned and saw Silena Beuregard with a camera.

"I already got the perfect ship name! Perzoë!" Laughed Silena.

As Zoë and Percy chased her, Zoë thought: _Well, this could be worse._


End file.
